Mistletoe Kiss
by bookwormgirl69
Summary: It's Christmas, the most wonderful time of the year. And a certain someone is going to make sure that Yami and Yugi end the year with the most special gift of all, love.


**Hey everybody! I am back. It has been a very stressful couple of weeks filled with exams and studying, but I finished all of them about two weeks ago. And all of the hard work paid off; my overall grades are four A's and two B's. Not bad for a first time college girl. Thank you guys for understanding why I don't update often and for your support in my schoolwork. It means a lot to me that you all care. So as a Christmas present, I am giving you a puzzleshiping one-shot. I like it, so I'm sure you will too. Merry Christmas and happy holidays!**

* * *

><p>It was Christmas time in Domino City. Pure white snow gently fell from the gray sky, completely at the mercy of the occasional breeze. Kids played in the snow, passerbys wrapped their coats tighter around themselves against the cold air. Christmas lights and decorations adorned the streets, Christmas music always playing from the stores. Santas stood at corners, ringing bells asking for donations. The atmosphere was a bit dreary, but the Christmas spirit kept mostly everyone upbeat.<p>

In the Kame Game Shop, the store and the living area were being decorated by the Mutou family and Joey, Tristan, and Téa. Yami had his own body and was helping as well, learning everything there is to know about Christmas from Yugi. Yami would have known about this special holiday since the year he met Yugi (they've known each other for four years now) but the threat of the world being taken over by darkness multiple times was more important at the time.

As Téa helped Yami put ornaments on the tree, she subtly glanced between Yami and Yugi. When the pharaoh returned, her crush for him was completely gone. Instead, she focused on trying to get the look-a-likes together. She sensed that there was something more between them than friendship, and she's pretty sure that they know it too, but they want to stay where they are, and that just frustrates her.

She left Yami's side and walked to Yugi who was placing white and red poinsettias in vases.

"Yugi," Téa asked.

"Yeah Téa, what's up," he said without turning his head.

"When are you going to ask Yami to be your boyfriend," she whispered.

Yugi sighed exasperatedly and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He understood that Téa was looking out for him, but sometimes she can't no for an answer.

He turned around. "Téa, I already told you, it's not going to happen."

"Why not?" She placed her hands on her hips. "He may want to be with you if you ask him, but you won't know unless you ask."

"I just don't want to ruin the friendship we've established and make things awkward between us, especially since he lives with Grandpa and me. Besides," Yugi ducked his head to the side, trying to conceal a faint pink blush, "I don't think he likes me that way."

Téa huffed, looking at Yugi with sympathy. "Of course he likes you, Yugi."

"Only as a friend, nothing more, nothing less," Yugi stated with finality.

"But-"

"End of story, Téa." Yugi turned back to the flowers.

Téa sighed but let the matter dropped. Later on, she tried the same thing on Yami but he pretty much said the same thing as Yugi. It was obvious that neither of them was going to make a move, so she's going to have to make one. A devilish smirk formed on her lips as a plan formulated in her head.

Christmas came faster than anyone expected Yugi's small circle of friends were opening presents and eating Christmas in the cozy home. Téa already initiated her plan by putting Yami into position. Now, she just had to get Yugi.

Téa walked to an open doorway arch and called out to Yugi. "Yugi, can you come here please?" Then she disappeared around the corner.

When Yugi got there, Téa wasn't there, only Yami, leaning against the doorframe.

"Did Téa call you over too," Yugi asked his dark half.

"Yes," Yami answered, "though I don't know why."

Yugi sighed to himself, already figuring out what Téa was trying to do. Before he could step away, Yami tapped his shoulder.

"Yugi, what is that," he asked, pointing up.

Yugi gazed up and turned pale at the sight of the object hanging from the ceiling. It had jagged leaves and blood red berries tied with a little red ribbon. Yugi didn't tell Yami about the mistletoe for obvious reasons. He cursed himself for not noticing it sooner.

"Well, it's… it's called a… mistletoe," Yugi stammered rather cutely, his cheeks flushing pink.

Yami just stood there, waiting for further explanation.

Yugi's blush turned redder by the second. "It's a thing that people have to kiss under if they are under it."

"Oh," was all Yami said, his face devoid of any expression.

"Look, Yami, we don't have to-"

Yugi's sentence was interrupted by Yami's lips on his. Yugi stood there, frozen as his brain tried to register what was happening right now. Yami pulled away, waiting for Yugi's reaction. His light half stood still, not realizing that he was gasping for air a little.

"Yugi, I'm sorry," Yami apologized, feeling like an idiot. "I shouldn't have-"

"No, no," Yugi finally responded, licking his lips. "It's fine. I've actually wanted to kiss you myself for a while now."

Yami looked surprise. "Really?"

Yugi bashfully nodded his head and stood on his tip- toes to kiss Yami again. As they kissed, everyone smiled from afar, especially Téa who had the widest grin of all.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


End file.
